pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Murdoch (poet)
William Murdoch (24 February 1823 - 4 May 1887) was a Scottish-born Canadian poet. Life Murdoch was born in Paisley, Renfrewshire, Scotland, the son of John Murdoch, a shoemaker. He began writing poetry at 16. After basic schooling he entered his father's trade.Laura M. Corscadden, "William Murdoch," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia. Web, Mar.26, 2019. He opened his own shop in 1844, and in that year married his wife, Margaret. The couple would have 8 children, 4 born in Paisley and 4 in Canada. Murdoch began publishing his poetry in local newpapers and magazines, under the pseudonym "Hcodrum". He also became a member of the local Literary and Convivial Association. His shop became a meeting place for literary figures like poets James Yool and J. Macintyre of Glasgow. William Murdoch and his family emigrated to Canada in 1854, aged 31, encouraged by his brother Gilbert. They settled in Saint John, New Brunswick, where William worked in his brother's clothing store. The following year, he was appointed manager of the gasworks for the Saint John lighthouse on Partridge Island, where he worked for a decade (until 1865), becoming known as the "Hermit of Partridge Island." Murdoch also became known as the "Poet of Partridge Island" after 1860, the year he published his debut collection, Poems and Songs. In 1865 Murdoch left the island and began writing for the Saint John Morning News, where he was drama critic. He published an enlarged edition of Poems and Songs in 1872, and another collection in 1876. Murdoch died in Saint John in 1887, followed months later by his wife. Writing Murdoch wrote in the Lowland Scots dialect made popular by Robert Burns. The Literary History of Canada describes Murdoch's poems as having "style and polish," citing the following stanza as representative: God pity then the poor blue noses Their cheeks like flour, their nebs like roses; They puff, they grue, and swallow doses To heat their wame Till aft when night their business closes They hiccup hame. :: - from Poems and Songs.Carl F. Klinck, Literary History of Canada 2nd Edition, Volume I. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1976, 131. Print. Murdoch assessed his own talents with a quotation from Robert Burns's "Epistle to J. Lapraik, An Old Scotch Bard," which he used as an epigraph for all 3 of his books: I am nae Poet, in a sense, But just a Rhymer, like, by chance, An’ hae to Learning nae pretense, Yet, what the matter? Whene’er my Muse does on me glance, I jingle at her. "The Metal Glen" It was widely rumored that Murdoch had written a short, unpublished poem known as The Metal Glen. The work gained its notoriety on the internet after it was posted to a discussion threadThread archive of an RPG adventure game hosted on 4chan's /tg/ board, to which the poem itself bore a strong resemblance. (The game also references a certain W. Murdoch at one point). It was later revealed that the poem was actually written by the game's creator and not Murdoch. Publications *''Poems and Songs. Saint John: Barnes & Co., 1860; 2nd edition, Saint John: J & A. Macmillan, 1872. *Discursory Ruminations: A fireside drama. Saint John: H. Chubb & Co., 1876. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia. See also *New Brunswick poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;About *William Murdoch at the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia Category:1823 births Category:1887 deaths Category:Canadian journalists Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Saint John, New Brunswick Category:Scottish emigrants to pre-Confederation New Brunswick Category:Scottish poets Category:People from Paisley